Suit Rupture
by Ereba
Summary: It s my story about Lia Vael and her few days on Rannoch after what start offensive against Geths.


**_... Suit Rupture ..._**

**Day 1:**

**Lia´Vael:** Multiple hull breaches, I repeat multiple hull breaches – my ship going down, Rave´Vera going down ...

**Comm:** Rave´Vera we´ll send shuttle give us cordinates !

Ship crashed on surface of Rannoch, near old capital city –I was so ... so helpless. When I leave my ship, there was not much to left – all that months of working on Citadel were now pointless... My poor Rave´Vera – I hope that sacrifice bring us closer to homeworld...

Radio is damaged, I have only short range transmiter ... only shuttle will be able to find me but until than I can´t switch it on... What I have in my safety box – gun, ammo, Morex, few medigel apps, filtred water and food supply for 6 days, camouflage net and few mines. I´ll do it as they learn us in Flotila – dig your trench and set net on your nest, than also set mines around perimeter.

**Day 2:**

Second day almost passed and shuttle doesn´t arrived yet. I was so worried that we loose war or fleet start retreating. Whole damm war, If there were more peoples as Korris and Tali – we could even win our world without single shoot. My rescue can take a time – I should start lay away food and water ... it reminds me my days on Citadel ...

**Turian**: Hey girl ... are you allright? You looks hungry...

**Lia´Vael:** Well, I don´t have food for two days ... just a water...

**Turian**: You could have some of mine ... come and sit here .

I sit to his shelter but his intention wasn´t so kind he tried to ... let´s say it wasn´t something what I want ...

**Lia´Vael:** Get away from me !

**Turian:** It´s a fair trade ... you get your food and I get my service ...

**Lia´Vael:** I´d rather will starve than become someone´s who** !

I was drifting around Wards – looking for job or anything... It was difficult ... almost everyone has a problem with Quarians – we were judged ahead – like worst criminals. After third day I get finnaly a job - ship maintance mechanic in Citadel docks ... Still even after what I get that job my new boss payed me less than to others – just because I was Quarian. Still I was so glad that I finnaly get a payed job... After three weeks I bought some decorations to my container in dock area – something mine. I wrote to flotila but I lied that everything is fine – but everyone back in fleet knew the truth. Since we lost our homeworld almost everyone reject us as a peoples, species ... we were thrown out of Council our embassy was closed and they also bann for few years after morning war chance for our fleet enter to Citadel Space... They were affraid what we could

bring to them – they refused even help us. It took maybe 20 years until asari convince others to give us atleast help hand.

**Day 3: **

Escape shuttle still nowhere. I have seen one of our ships fall to surface but I can´t contact them – they must be too far of somewhere near the signal scrumbling tower. Few hours after morning there was one explosion, few geths found my surprise.

When night fall over my shelter I saw stars, it was realy great. I was maybe first Quarian after few hundred years which was looking on stars from surface of Rannoch. I decide to look around surrounding area for something usefull – I found only few bodies of Geths which I blew to hell. Few usefull things like a rifle and ammo, than also again short range transmiter and shielding generator.

It was little irony, my first decoration on Citadel was a poster of my ship – it was the Predator Turian desing with salarian and volus upgrades – it should be something like a inspiration for why I to undergo this path of toll and now I am sitting on my homeworld and from my trench I see shipwreck of my inspiration... it was frustrating.

There are three paths of pilgrimage - each of them is different:

- path of fear - it´s faster way to get done you pilgrimage but also risky: You get a ship and your duty is to find something usefull in Terminus system - like an asteroid circle full of ore veins, habitable planet or geths data core ... This path was quick but dangerous - you can imagine that none has find yet habitable planet after 300 years, or atleast none survive to get deliver that news. The terminus system was full of mercs, pirates, geths each of them have no respect for us, they just wait for us as an easy prey.

I was trying to get this path as first but when I was on one of our old colony I had a feeling there is someone who´s always watching me...

- path of wisdom - it was path where our peoples must improve their skills, it could took a few months half of year mostly, when you were sure that you gain enough usefull experience you could return to fleet where you´ll be under lot of test, until you prove yourself.

They already told me back at fleet that I was very good mechanic, that I have not much to learn - it was well known about our people that technology is our strong side, others are learning from us than we from them.

-path of pursuit - it was most difficult path, your primary objective was to earn enough money to buy a ship, this way showed all your effort which you put into gaining the ship. This path could take a year maybe even two years, it depends how big is ship you want.

In the end I picked this one, I have always a lot of patience and my skills with fixing things allow me to get a job.

**Day 4:**

I woke up on strange sounds, it was geths with camouflage device ... They dont saw me, until I fall over my supply case ... What should i do ... attack them or maybe they leave ? ... one of them start looking to my direction ... what I´ll do ? He was closing to my net ... looking right on me under net (It was like eternity when we were looking at each other) I was feeling like he already knew that I am there... He discover my net and put it out, after that I shoot him to optic ... Second hunter start shooting at me, I can´t let him escape ... After I lean out of cover I get shot to shoulder but I took him down ... It hurts so much, atleast I kill him – it was my first injury through suit.

**Day 5:**

Agony and pain – the antibiotics were fighting with infection but it was terrible, system was showing me that my life signs are bad - I cannot sleep and eat have and my body temperature was on critical level – hearing things, the sun was so hot.´ I felt to dream ... It was more like a memory .

When I was on my pilgrimage, I was trying to avoid so much to suit rupture or even little infection – it was for our people so dangerous – you could die only from tooth infection. They learn us everything about medicine and healing – it was our sacred duty, It doesn´t matter if you were cook or soldier or farmer on life ship but you need to know how to heal wounds. And right now it buying me a time, I hope they don´t forgot about me.

**Day 6:**

My supply of food and water are at half, but right now I need to eat and drink more cause of my sickness, I placed around perimeter few unexplode torpedoes from my ship. Every of new and young generation in flotila was studying everything about our culture, geths, weapons, mechanics, everything which we need in fight, all school were half-military there wasn´t an art schools or other similiar schools, every single effort was put on top in war against Geths.

When I first enter to Citadel I was so charmed – so much space, peoples, whealt – our whole culture could be stationed here and yet we have still lot of space for others. Since we lived on ships we were decent – decent to space, to food, to supply even to toys.

**Day 7:**

I felt better – but it could be bluff of imunity system, sometimes it happens. Around afternoon there was a great rain of ship parts. I was affraid something wrong happened – but little later I have seen that was that monstrous dreadnaught which we were fightning with for few days. I felt better – it give me hope and strengh to push forward.

**Day 8:**

At night my mines start blewing I woke up ... There was about 10 geths which survived that explosion. They were exploring shipwreck, when I saw there is no longer safe i pack my things and leave that place, under shadows I escaped with camouflage device – I almost sneeze ... one of them look my way but luckily ignore me for some reason.

**Day 9:**

Until morning I moved to higher grounds and dig new shelter, exhaustion show itself right after what i sit to my new hole. I was sleeping for a whole day ... just memories:

Knock Knock ... someone was knocking on my container doors in docking bay ...

**Lia´Vael:** Who is ?

**C-sec:** Safety checkup, open door !

**Lia´Vael:** Yes, i am going ...

C-sec officer a turian entered to my little container and start examine my things ...

**C-sec**: What is that ? he points on little sphere on my table

**Lia´Vael:** It´s nothing, just my job ...

**C-sec:** For me it´s looks like memory core of Geth!

**Lia´Vael:** No! It´s not ... It´s just a ... a databank

**C-sec:** Don´t fool me girl! We have training for this kind of stuff ... You´ll be arrested and all you things will be destroyed !

**Lia´Vael:** You can´t this... this is work for my people ... Please ... take that spere but other things leave - it´s important ...

**C-Sec:** For Citadel´s law breach I have permision to confiscate all your things – You will be arrested for 72 hours and you have no right to request for your things back.

**Lia´Vael:** Please sir, you can´t take everything from me...

**C-Sec:** I am sorry girl – but law is for everyone.

**Lia´Vael:** Leave me atleast credit chip card ... please if you took me even that chip than I will have nothing – It was year of hard jobs in hangar.

**C-Sec:** Girl you are putting us both to problems... Yea ... Well I will destroy that core and things which could have something to do with that... put your credit chip somewhere safe and lock your container but if I ...

**Lia´Vael:** Thank You... Thank you .. sir, I will avoid that next time ... I´ll promise ...

**Day 10:**

My food supply is almost empty and nothing happened, no shuttle, no rescue and no hope ... My rupture start to suppurating and only 2 medigel apps left for me. I found also Morex – we called it also angel´s voice it was drug – last resort when you know that you will die. I start to starving – only 1 food slice left and water for barely one day...

Back on Citadel:

After what I left C-Sec custody, I went to ship shopping center I was so upset and demoralized that I decide to look again at ship prices – reconsidering of purschase of different ship and leaving citadel ASAP. When I was leaving ship merchant some little volus hit to me ... I was feeling like a punching bag – realy bad week – I went to shop buying something to eat and after what I leave shop – that damm volus accuse me from stealing!

IT was ridiculous, I never steal anything – yes it is well known about our people that we have a fast hands and we are smart but this ... outrage ... That damm human C-Sec was preparing shackles for me ... Even worst I have seen again myslef again in custody.

Why me ? What have I done for such punishment ?

And that time arrive a human-female, spectre with companions of well known female quarian among my people and turian...

She found a Volus´s chip and she stod behind me – it was first time since I enter to Citadel that i felt a fortune smile upon me. Their presence give me a strenght to stay on Citadel for next 5 months, than I bought best ship of class, I was so proud that I finished it. My parrents were proud too that I managed to survive out there, even if father was always hard to pleased – I have seen little tears under his helmet.

**Day 11:**

I was broken, have no hope, food, water and medigel left ... I am so exhausted and my infection doesn´t stop – even worst it I could feel infection spreading around my body – becase i have no medigel to keep it in normal level. It hurts so much ... I even barely can touch that hand. I get so far and yet it is pointless ... I ...

I took the Morex ... It took maybe another 4-5 hours to death – my breath will slow down, than I stop feeling the pain, next will be loosing of

control over my muscles and in the end I fall to deep dream – there won´t be a pain any longer. I took a drug and fall a sleep ...

I woke up I don´t know for how much i slept but I was hearing a barrage fire in distance – at first i thought that was some freaking imagination or something like that as a side effect of drug. I was so affraid of trying to turn on transmiter – the geths could find me with every second, after third or fifth barrage I told myself what worst could happen to me, I already poisned myself - i have nothing to loose anyway, so I decide to turn on transmiter...

**Comm:** The Geth, don´t want to fight you . If you will believe it than war will be over. You have a choice ... Keeelah sel´lai...

**Comm Gerrel****:** All units – hold fire...

But ... but ... it can´ t be truth ... I was starting to lose control over my body... it was so hard to turn on

communication: Anybody ... please ... I am Lia´Vael, I used ... used Morex ... I don´t know much time left me, i am start loosing control over my body ... please help me ... i am transmiting my coordinates.

After few minutes I could only watching – i was totaly paralized – fighting each second with that drug – start loosing my vision – only hearing left... Shuttle arrived ...

**Soldier:** The signal is here – she probably use cammo net ...

**Medic:** We need to find her quickly !

**Soldier:** There – look that soil ...

**Medic:** We got her ... that wound it look bad... She need medical care ASAP! Let´s take her to shuttle ...

They put me on med. cart, in that moment everything was so quit - medics was trying to save me, using medigel on my wounds, connecting me to machines, cleaning my rupture - I have seen only that blue sky above, than I fall a sleep.

I was sleeping for a long time, it was a great dream - future on Rannoch - great plains of crops and lake with that blue sky above, it was like in heaven s- such a peace.

**12 days after end of war over Rannoch :**

Lia´Vael open her eyes, she was onboard of hospital ship – there was a lot of med. personal which was controling her healt signs.

**Nurse:** Welcome back Lia´Vael, you were hurt badly. Doctors thought you didn´t make it.

**Lia´Vael:** Well, i proved them wrong ...

**Nurse:** Yes you did ...but it take time until you´ll use your hand as before.

**Lia´Vael:** Do you know something about my parents ? They were on ship named Ulray ...

**Nurse:** You can ask them if you want ? They were waiting for you whole time, since our rescue teams bring you here.

Two persons entered to room ... and bring some sweets and greetings from Ulray...

**Nara´Vael:** My children we were so affraid ... all that days without you. We were feared that you died with that crash!

**Lia´Vael:** You can´t so easily get rid of me...

**Seram´Vael:** Well I heard that your pilgrimage gift don´t have so much luck as you had.

**Lia´Vael**: You can lie if you want father, but I know that I missed to you so much.

**Seram´Vael:** Well you are only one which survived on surface of Rannoch whole offensive, all others fall – you are now celebrity .

**Lia´Vael:** If we believe to Tali and Koriss we could avoid to whole war – so much wasted.

**Nara´Vael:** It doesn´t matter anymore my child. We have our homeworld and even more – the peace with geth.

It will take a time but in the end we will maybe live together in harmony.


End file.
